


Caring

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Mickie have a fight... and clear the air.AU - in which Steph and Trips are pretending to be married whilst being with their respective lovers.





	Caring

“Why do you even care Steph?”

The words are thrown in her face, the other woman moving to continue packing, planning to leave the room, she could, and would, come back but right now she just wanted to leave. For at least a month, she needed time off. Time to understand what the hell her heart was telling her. 

“Why do you want to leave Mickie? I thought you and Alexa...”

“She’s fine. We’re fine.... That isn’t why. Why. Do. You. Care. Steph?”

“Because...”

Stephanie sighed, turning away. 

“Because I...”

Mickie had paused, turning to look at Stephanie, hearing the catch in her voice. 

“Why do you have to leave Mickie? Am I... that bad...?”

“Jesus Steph!” 

Mickie had sighed, then, deciding honesty was the best answer.

“Because i love you.... god damnit!”

She paused, then added.

“I’ve never... ever.... felt this strongly about someone before...”

“So you want to run away?”

“You and Hunt...”

“That... That was a storyline Mickie...”

“You’re wearing a ring...”

“Yes. I am. Have you ever looked at it... properly?”

Stephanie asked, noting the anger rising in her even as she fought to keep her voice soft, moving to remove her ring, looking down at it with a smile before taking Mickie’s hand in her own, carefully setting the ring onto it. 

“Look...”

Mickie had taken a moment, looking at the ring, then smiling softly, finally realizing it was the ring she herself had given Stephanie for Christmas a few years ago. 

“Yes, people think I married Hunter... we told daddy we had... but he is more interested in Shawn... and I’m more interested in you...”

The confession is soft, and Stephanie knows she is near tears, hating that it took this for them to talk about how they felt. 

“I love you... Mickie James.”


End file.
